G to E-Minor
by FizzyPumpkin
Summary: Ryo Bakura wakes up in a mysterious world that operates far differently to the one he's used to. With strangely familiar faces and oddly enchanting melodies with very vivid explanations, can he find out the hidden truth to this world and save it from it's inevitable fate? Yu-Gi-Oh fic inspired by the album 'Imaginaerum' by Nightwish.


Helloooo. This the first fanfic I'm uploading here and it's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic set to the album 'Imaginaerum' by Nightwish. The fic will cover each song within one single story.

I'm a bit slow when it comes to updates so here's the prologue anyway. Hope you guys like it, I had fun coming up with the ideas for this one. ^_^

* * *

**Prologue – Taikatalvi**

_"A world that exists alongside our own. We do not control it nor are we aware of it's existence. Yet, we each play a part in maintaining the balance between worlds. Whilst we as humans have no specific input into the wonder, we are able to manipulate the changes. For this is a world that we all need to survive…"_

A small and thin ray of light seeped into the darkened cave through a tiny crack in the rocky barricade. Aside from that, darkness consumed every speck of the cavern. It waited silently as if to hide some sort of identity of another. There was a strange presence in the open space, yet a feeling of emptiness swept through it at the same time.

Silence.

The hollow blackness did little to reveal any signs of life or even stationary objects that may have been scattered about the mysterious void. The vivid light began to push further into the room, as if it was waging battle with the darkness. It was faint, yet even the smallest beam could illuminate something in the room. As if to surrender, the light slowly began to settle on a particular spot in the cave. The vividly bright ray began to reveal something beneath it. The 'object' seemed to be moving up and down in a steady pattern, as if it was breathing.

"Ack…"

The sound of spluttering began to sound from the barely conscious body that had been shown by the light. Lying on the cold ground was a boy, no older than a high school student. His long, white hair appeared to glow in the faint spark of light that still remained, yet it seemed to dim at the same time. The boy slowly began to stagger upwards as the ray of white suddenly vanishes, the darkness covering the cave as it had once done before. The boy sat up as his chocolate-brown eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Putting a hand to his head, he tried to pull himself to his feet. His blue and white t-shirt was ripped in a few places. The same thing occurred with his pale blue trousers.

"H-How did I get here…?"

He spoke with a soft tone with a slight British accent to it. The boy's mind began to buzz with activity as a thousand questions suddenly seemed to race in. He had no memory prior to waking up and certainly didn't know where he accustomed to the darkness, he rubbed his eyes and slowly began to step forwards. His pupils began to curiously scan his surroundings. He wasn't afraid, merely intrigued. He quickly noticed a strange glow on the wall beside him. He leaned forwards slightly, only for his shadow to cause the faint light to dim. Something about it struck him as odd.

"Huh? Why would I cast a shadow? There's no light in here… Unless…"

Then it hit him. He nervously turned around to see a bright orb of light shining a few feet away from him. He quickly put his hand to his eyes and the sudden burst of light felt blinding in the forsaken darkness. The light levitated intently in front of the boy as if it were watching him. The boy did nothing but stare in awe at his only source of something that wasn't hidden by the darkness. Both remained silent, until the soothing light seemed to gently motion to the side. The boy continued to stare for a moment before leaning forwards ever so slightly. In response, the light seemed to edge away.

"…Follow you?"

The light began to move away into the distance. The boy was unsure of what to do, but he agreed with his words and began to cautiously follow the guiding sphere through the dark cave. The light coursed through the empty cave and a slow pace so the boy could easily keep up with it. There wasn't really much else to do other than to sit in the dark until he starved to death so he had no choice but to follow. Yet he wasn't doing it resentfully. He was curious as to see where the light would take him.

A few moments passed by as the boy wandered through the cave, his eyes fixed on the bright light. He was sure that he was alone as the cave was still silent. It was then that he suddenly heard a strange melody beginning to play. It was a soft tune, but the boy didn't recognise it. It sounded as if it was being played with some sort of wooden flute type instrument. It was a very soothing piece of music and sounded somewhat like a lullaby. The gentle melody rang throughout the cave as it followed the boy through the endless darkness. A somewhat deep voice mysteriously began to sing along with the melody in a foreign language.

_"Lapsistain rakkain tää näyttämö on. Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee."_

The boy was unsure of what the words meant, yet he listened carefully. The song playing was such a beautiful tune that he couldn't ignore it. Yet, he made sure not to forget about his guide whilst doing so.

_"Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen. Valkomeren niin aavan. _

_Joka aavekuum siivin. Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan."_

Suddenly, the boy saw another light in the distance. Yet this one was not a moving one and remained in a fixed position. A way out perhaps? His guiding light suddenly darted towards the mesmerising beam and vanished into the distance. Excited, the boy began to chase after the light and towards what seemed to be the exit.

_"Päällä ralvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus. Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii_

_Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis. Viulu valtavan kaihon_

_Ikisäveltään maalaa. Laulullaan herättää maan"_

The melody gently faded out into silence again as the boy reached the exit. He hesitantly stepped outside into whatever was waiting for him. A gasp escaped his throat as he did. The grass below his feet wasn't a lush green but a luminous blue. An air of magic seemed to dominate the land around him. In front of him was a magnificent sight. An endless valley scattered with trees and plants in odd shades of blue and purple lay before the boy. The sky was a black blanket dotted with millions of white sparks and a bright moon which acted as a spotlight for the beautiful landscape. He stared into the Wonderland he'd found and began to think.

"Where on Earth am I…?"


End file.
